transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trailbreaker (TF2017)
Trailbreaker from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio It's hard not to like Trailbreaker. He's a good-humored cheerleader, always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark. Sadly, Trailbreaker's joking is often a cover for his low self-esteem. His form is the most fuel-consumptive of the Ark crew, and his vehicle mode is very slow. As such, he feels like a useless drain on their limited resources. Other days, he feels like a one-trick-pony whose talents are taken for granted. The Autobots know better, of course. Trailbreaker's good humor, bravery, and impenetrable forcefield and magnawheels are all of great use, and he knows how to make the most out of both his abilities. But convincing him of that is hard. Once he starts moping about his handicaps, nothing short of a strong push in the right direction will get him in gear. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Trailbreaker was part of Optimus Prime's original crew, crashing to Earth four million years ago aboard the Ark. |The Beginning| Trailbreaker was one of the Autobots who participated in the battle outside of Sparkplug's garage when the Decepticon came about to abduct the mechanic. The Autobots failed in preventing Sparkplug from becoming the Decepticons' prisoner, and Trailbreaker returned to the Ark afterwards, too low on fuel to participate in the subsequent rescue effort. |Prisoner of War| Like many Autobots, Trailbreaker was too low on fuel to join Optimus and the others in what would've been their climactic battle with Megatron's forces, and was taken prisoner without a fight when Shockwave assumed command of the Decepticons and the Ark. |The Last Stand| His body was strung up from the Ark's ceiling alongside the other Autobots. |The New Order| He was revived after Ratchet and the Dinobots reclaimed the Ark, however. When the Autobots went to recover Optimus Prime's head and restore their leader to functionality, Trailbreaker was one of many Autobots caught off-guard by the false Prime created by Shockwave and was shot down before he could raise his force field. He survived though, and returned to the Ark with the real Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Trailbreaker joined a detachment of Autobots investigating robot sightings in Merry Ol' England. After making contact with a young boy named Sammy, the Autobots were caught by surprise when the Seekers fire-bombed them from the sky. Trailbreaker was blasted into stasis before he could activate his forcefield. |Man of Iron| When the Decepticons attacked the Ark and Optimus Prime was forced to reactivate Auntie, Trailbreaker was pinned to the ship's wall by her magnetic fields. |Raiders of the Last Ark| On another occasion, the Dinobot Swoop was under the control of a human scientist and attacking the Autobots. Trailbreaker jumped in his path and tried to wrestle the pteranodon to the ground. Instead, he was lifted up and slammed into the cliffside...'cause he never turned on that forcefield. |The Icarus Theory| During the Dinobot Hunt, Trailbreaker joined Brawn, Mirage, and Inferno in hunting Snarl among the sands of the Black Rock Desert. They managed to collect him virtually without a fight once Snarl wandered into a secret military base and unleashed a molecular disintegrator bomb that ended his rampage. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Upon discovering that the human Buster Witwicky had gone to take on the Decepticons alone in his battlesuit, Optimus Prime assembled a team of Autobots including Trailbreaker, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Prowl and Tracks to rescue him. |Robot Buster| When Galvatron and his future Decepticons arrived in the present, the Autobot chain of command was crippled as Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Ratchet vanished and Jazz was taken prisoner. Jetfire attempted to rise to command, accepting support from Ironhide and Smokescreen, but the Autobots were simply outclassed. Trailbreaker was part of a group of more than a half-dozen Autobots who collectively failed to bring down even one of Galvatron's lieutenants. In desperation, the Autobots turned to Megatron himself (who had quickly been disposed of by Galvatron when he first arrived) as a temporary ally and battlefield advisor. Under the Decepticon's direction, the Autobots staged a trap for the lone future Decepticon Scourge in order to weaken Galvatron's power base. Unfortunately, Scourge's enhanced sensors detected the trap almost immediately, and his acid ray nailed Trailbreaker THROUGH a wall before the battle even began. (Too early to have activated that force field, huh?) Scourge was ultimately brought down, but Trailbreaker was left inactive for days until Ratchet was restored to the present and able to repair him. |Target: 2005| Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Trailbreaker was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Trailbreaker was present to watch Grimlock and Blaster duke it out on the moon for Autobot leadership. |Totaled| Future Timelines Traget: 2005 This Trailbreaker is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Trailbreaker was seen beating the stuffing out of a Decepticon during a major offensive on Cybertron. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, he was one of the Autobots taken down and strung up by the Quintessons when they invaded Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Trailbreaker. Changes *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Trailbreaker didn't appear in Resurrection! or Funeral for a Friend! *Trailbreaker replaces Hot Spot's role in The Legacy of Unicron! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew